1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a light emitting diode device, to be specific, to a method for producing a light emitting diode device in which a light emitting diode element is encapsulated by an encapsulating resin layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a light emitting diode device in which a light emitting diode element (LED) is encapsulated by an encapsulating resin layer has been known.
For example, a method for producing a light emitting diode device in which while allowing the LED mounted on a board to be disposed in opposed relation to a metal mold die having a concave portion, a resin layer is interposed therebetween and then, the metal mold die is pressed with respect to the board, so that the LED is encapsulated by the resin layer has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-123802).
In this method, the resin layer is formed into a shape corresponding to the concave portion in the metal mold die and can be also formed into a pattern corresponding to each of the LEDs.